My Heart Only Wants You
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: ObitoXKakashi; KakashiXObito; Yaoi; Lemon; Mature language; ManXMan; No haters; Obito keeps his eyes for men a secret, making others think that he likes Rin. Honestly, he only wants Kakashi, but will Kakashi ever know that?


I've really wanted to do a KakashiXObito yaoi story. I also know this story idea is popular, but I wanted to do something like this again. Enjoy.

Kakashi and Obito are…Let's just say….16 and in high school! :D (******SPOILER****)**There is no war and Obito was never crushed by rocks. He never met Madara, who just died peacefully. The Uchiha clan is not a cursed clan and basically everything bad that happened never happened. Happy story, huh?

Please leave a review and not be a ghost reader, hm? I would really appreciate it! Thanks!

**WARNING: THIS STORY MIGHT HAVE SPOILERS! **

**WARNING: LEMONS! MANXMAN! MATURE LANGUAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE STORY AND IDEA! NOT THE CHARACTERS!**

**THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 2!**

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXX

**(Obito POV)**

Nobody knew I was into guys. I've always kept it a secret; pretending that I liked Rin. If I was into girls, she would be my first choice, of course. However, the person that makes my heart skip a beat and daydream about is my classmate…The handsome Kakashi Hatake….

I sighed a dreamy sigh, thinking about Kakashi. Someone tapped on my shoulder. "Yo! Obito!" a familiar voice said my name. I turned to find Kakashi next to me. I felt my face grow hot. "Obito?" Kakashi repeated my name. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? Yeah?" I said aloud.

"I've been saying your name for over 100 times, Obito" Kakashi said, smirking. "Oh sorry... What were you telling me?" I asked him, standing up from my chair. "Class is over, Obito. It's time to go home" Kakashi replied. "Oh…Right. I was just…busy with my thoughts" I admitted, not giving any specific details.

Kakashi gave me a look. "Ok…" he slowly said. I walked out the classroom with Kakashi next to me. "What were you thinking about?" he asked. I blushed. "Things. A lot of things. Like...School…Classmates…Things…" I said, thinking of the right words to say. "So it was Rin again, I see" Kakashi teased.

'Wrong! It's you!' I wanted to say. "Don't tease me about Rin!" I hissed as Rin was walking towards us. "Hi guys!" Rin greeted. "Hi, Rin!" I said, blushing slightly, although I was actually blushing by thinking about Kakashi. 'Step 1: Blush'

"Hello, Kakashi!" she greeted him personally. I frowned a little. 'Step 2: Seem jealous that she likes Kakashi' Kakashi looked at her and lifted his hand as a greeting. "Yo" he simply said. Rin giggled.

I looked away from the pair. 'Step 3: Seem really jealous' "Well, I should be going now. Bye, Obito. Kakashi" she said and walked in the opposite direction. "Sorry I stole your future girlfriend's attention" Kakashi teased me even more.

'But I love you, Kakashi…' I frowned. "I don't mind, Kakashi" I mumbled. Kakashi titled his head in confusion. "You…Don't?" he slowly asked. I didn't reply, deep in my thoughts again.

While we were walking out of the school, girls would squeal and fangirl over Kakashi. He was smart, cool, good looking, and single. He was the school heart throb, capturing every girl's heart….And mine…. When a girl, however, would tell him that they liked him, he rejected their love. Rin told me that she would confess her love…to Kakashi…Today!

My eyes widened when I remembered. I turned around to find Rin looking at me with worry. I then looked at Kakashi who was looking at me strangely. "Obito, you're acting weird today. Are you sick?" he asked, about to put his hand on my forehead. I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Kakashi. I…Um…I remembered that I needed to go home early today. Bye!" I waved and ran towards the direction of my house. I stopped running when I was far away that Kakashi couldn't see me anymore.

I began walking to my house. 'If Kakashi says yes to Rin's confession, then I should probably stop daydreaming about him.' I sighed. 'It won't be easy…' My house was a few more blocks away. I saw a bench and sat down.

'I don't really need to go home. I don't have a family, so no one's waiting for me there.' I sighed again. "What do I do…?" I said aloud in a bored tone.

"OBITO!" someone yelled my name. I jumped a little. I turned around, frowning to see that Naruto was holding his stomach, laughing. I glared at him, my heart rate slowing down. "Don't do that!" I hissed. "Why not? You should have seen your face!" Naruto said while laughing.

I growled. "What's wrong, Obito? Grumpy that Rin likes Kakashi?" Naruto teased. I was getting pissed off. "No! I am not jealous! In fact, I want nothing to do with Rin, understand? I don't like her! I like Kaka…." My voice died down when I realized what I was about to say.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're gay!" Naruto pointed out. I blushed. "So what if I am?" I muttered. "It's ok. I'm gay, too! Currently dating Gaara" Naruto grinned when he said Gaara's name, pointing at himself with his thumb. "Someone say my name?" a new voice butted in.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging Gaara. Gaara kissed Naruto's forehead. "Hi, Naruto" he said, smiling. 'Gaara was smiling? I don't think I've ever seen him smile before…' Gaara looked at me, his smile disappearing automatically. "Hello, Obito" he greeted. "Hi, Gaara" I replied.

Naruto let go of Gaara and tugged on his sleeve. "Gaara…Can we go to your house…Pleasseee…You have gotta help me with my homework. I fell asleep during class and I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do!" Naruto whined. Gaara smirked. "Sure. See you, Obito" he said, holding Naruto's hand. "Bye…" I said.

'They're not afraid of people knowing that they're gay?' I thought as I stood up from the bench. I stretched my arm when I saw a familiar silver haired teen walk in my direction. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to control my blush.

"I'm here because you're here, Obito…" Kakashi plainly said. I face palmed. "Yeah…I knew that" I said. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Sure…" he replied. The direction of his house was the same as mine, so we began walking.

"So what happened?" I asked him, acting like I didn't know what happened. "Umm…Well, promise you won't get upset?" Kakashi slowly said. I nodded. "Yeah" I replied. "Rin told me that she liked me…" Kakashi muttered. "But…I rejected her" he finished his sentence. I frowned at him. "Was it because of me?" I quickly asked him, arriving at my house.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said. "Why?" I was getting angry. "You didn't have to do it for me. If you're happy then I'm happy. I'm fine with you dating her" I said, trying to convince him. He shook his head. "No. I don't like her. I don't mean it like that" he quietly said.

He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him. His breath was on my ear, making me blush. "The thing is; I love you, Obito" Kakashi whispered. My eyes widened. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling his closer to me. "I love you too, Kakashi" I confessed.

We were in front of my door, still outside. Strangely, no one was walking outside. Kakashi let me go and I did the same. "Want to go inside?" I asked. He nodded. I opened the front door. My house we neat,(I don't know if that's true...Probably not, but whatever.), since I didn't like a messy house. We both took off our sandals.

As soon as we stepped inside, Kakashi pinned me to the wall. "K-Kakashi?" I was surprised. "Obito, I need you to tell me this" Kakashi said in a serious tone. "Sure, what is it?" I asked, a little worried. He looked straight into my eyes. "If I kiss you now, will it be your first kiss?" he asked. "Yes" I answered.

I slowly began taking off his mask with one finger. "How about you?" I questioned, his mask now revealing his nose, but not his mouth. "Same here" Kakashi seductively said, holding my hand that was pulling down his mask.

I tilted my head. "Come on, Kakashi. Don't you want to kiss me?" I cooed. He smirked. "Of course I want to" he replied, letting go of my hand. He put his mouth near my neck and pulled off his mask himself. He began sucking on my neck, which made me moan quietly.

"Kakashi, look at me" I ordered. He looked up and I saw his always hidden face. It was like a regular human's face, but much more handsome. I stroked his cheek. "Why hide such a handsome face?" I asked. He came closer to me, his lips brushing with mine. "Because people would be following me everywhere I go" he joked. I smirked and put my lips on his.

He deepened the kiss, closing his eyes and I did the same, pushing back. Kakashi licked my lips and I opened them, not knowing what else to do. Our tongues fought for who would control. Kakashi had won. I frowned, but didn't really care at the same time. 'At least if I have Kakashi, I'm happy' I thought, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and swiftly picked me up bridal style. I held on tight to him. "Kakashi? What are you doing?" I asked, surprised. He smiled. "Take me to your room, Obito" he ordered. I was still surprised, but pointed to my bedroom door.

With my help, we managed to open the door and Kakashi dropped my onto the bed, but made sure that I was safe. "Kakashi? What was that for?" I complained. "We're doing this rough, whether you like it or not. Take off your clothes" he ordered me again.

I pouted, but did as I was told to do. Kakashi did the same and when we were done, we only had our boxers on. Kakashi went on top of me again, giving me a sly look. I was confident in myself all of a sudden and made the first move, kissing him.

Kakashi pushed me back to the bed. "Aww, Come on Kakashi. I want you now" I whined. He smirked. "I'm controlling" he snapped. He pushed his lips onto mine. It was sloppy and bruising, but I didn't care. I moaned when almost all of Kakashi's tongue was in my mouth, exploring every inch.

He pulled apart for air and without giving me a break, automatically went to my neck. "Kakashi…Aren't you going too fast?" I said. He ignored me and continued looking for my sweet spot. When he did find it, I tried my best to keep in my moan. Kakashi saw me struggling and went next to my ear. "Moan for me" he hissed.

His voice was demanding, yet soothing. He sucked on my neck again and I moaned quietly. Kakashi bit down on the mark, making it bleed a little. I winced in pain. "Kakashi…" I growled in anger. He licked the blood off in apology and I forgave him. He licked my jawline, rubbing my clothed erection with his free hand. I let out a rumble from my throat, which made him smile.

"I'm sure you can do better than that, uke" Kakashi said. He began licking my nipple, which made me gasp and dig my nails into his back. "Ngh…Kakashi…" I arched my back a little. He stopped licking and pulled of my boxers roughly.

"Well, someone's impatient" I commented. Kakashi gave me a look, but I could see a hint of blush on his cheeks. I smirked. 'He looks so cute when blushing…' My eyes widened when I felt my erection being pumped quickly. I clawed at the sheets, moaning loudly. "Ahhh…" My back arched even more. Kakashi pinned my hips down. "Calm down, uke" he hissed. "Easy….Ngh….For you…mmm….To Say…." I struggled to speak.

I gasped when I felt a tongue on the slit of my erection. I lifted my head slightly to see Kakashi concentrating on making me have an organism. Seeing his tongue on my erection made me moan louder. He put my erection his mouth and his head bobbed up and down, tasting the pre cum. I felt it coming, so I came inside his mouth.

Kakashi looked proud and then looked at me. "Wanna taste?" he asked. I was silent and then nodded my head in curiosity. He kissed me, making sure that his tongue was in contact with mine. 'Bitter…' I made a sour face.

Kakashi saw my reaction and pulled away, saliva following. "it's not that bad" Kakashi said, licking his lips. "I don't like it" I complained. He shrugged and went down again. He pulled off his own boxers and tossed them to the floor as soon as they were off. I took a quick look at his erection and blushed.

"Like what you see, Obito?" Kakashi cooed. I nodded. Kakashi smirked and made his erection touch mine. I gasped and moaned at the same time. "Alright enough teasing. I'm fucking you" he said. He placed his erection at my entrance without stretching me.

"Don't you have to stretch me, Kakashi?" I asked in a worried tone. He gave me a sly look. "Why should I? We're doing it rough, remember?" he said. I was worried about the pain. Kakashi sighed. "I'll just do one finger…" he said. I felt a little better. He put his pointer finger in front of me. "Suck" he ordered.

I was getting a little angry. "You're ordering me to do a lot of things…" I growled. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Do you wanna fuck or not?" he snapped. I grumbled and put his finger in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his fingertips and licked up and down his finger. I stopped when it was wet enough nd he pulled out, a trail of saliva following.

He observed his finger and smirked, wetting it even more by putting the finger I had just licked in his own mouth. He was slow, telling me that he was teasing me and testing my patience. I growled. "FUCK ME, KAKASHI!" I shouted, losing my patience. He grinned. "I wondered when you were going to tell me to…" he said.

He pushed his finger inside my entrance harshly. I yelped in pain. Kakashi looked at me with worry. "You ok, love?" he asked. I blushed at what he called me, but nodded. "Let me just get used to the feeling…" I told him. After a few minutes, my muscles adjusted to his finger. "Alright. You can do it now" I announced. 'I guess he can be caring, although he wants to fuck me badly…' I smiled.

Kakashi began pulling in and out slowly and I moaned loudly, having a tight grip on the sheets. "NGH…AHHH…!" I moaned. Kakashi found my sweet spot, sending waves of pleasure through me. Kakashi pulled his finger out and licked at my entrance. I moaned again and he placed his erection at my entrance.

"Ready?" he asked. I was still unsure about the pain, but nodded. "Just fuck me. Fuck me hard and rough NOW. Fuck me, please" I begged, forgetting about my pride. "I want you inside of me" I said, which made him push inside of me. I cried in pain and pleasure. Kakashi stopped once his erection was inside of me.

'Fuck…This hurts like hell…' I groaned, regretting to ignore my pain. Kakashi bent over and placed his lips on mine. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Fuck no…" I whined. He pulled out and bent over to lick my hurting entrance. "Hm…I forgot that you were a virgin….I'm sorry" he said, still licking. I blushed. "You better fucking be sorry. It hurts…" I complained.

After a few minutes, I sighed. "Ok. I think I'm ready now" I said. Kakashi gave me a worried look. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied. Kakashi positioned himself again at my entrance. He pushed in and since I was more comfortable and used to it, it was less painful. "AHHH!" I moaned loudly. Kakashi began thrusting slowly and more waves of pleasure went through me.

"NGH! FASTER!" I yelled. Kakashi began thrusting faster, following my orders this time, hitting my sweet spot. The friction made me moan and shout Kakashi's name without caring who heard me. Before I knew it, I felt me wanting to cum. I felt Kakashi's seed go inside of me, him moaning loudly. I warmth made me let go and I came seconds after.

Both panting and out of breath, he pulled out and licked my seed off from my erection. I moaned and he swallowed my cum this time. Going on top of me, sweating he kissed me one last time before collapsing onto my bed.

"Kakashi?' I wondered aloud. He was sleeping soundly and I snuggled next to him. 'I love you' I thought before also falling asleep.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXX

*Groan* It's so late now and I'm tired. Please review and hope you enjoyed it. I don't feel like editing, so sorry about the spelling/grammar mistakes. This was 6 pages!


End file.
